Secrets
by Mythical Penguin
Summary: Everyone has their secrets. Some are harmless, some are deadly.After a trajedy strikes, two new secrets come to light. And one of them could mean the end of the world all over agian. Robstar, Cybee, Raven?, Beastboy?,NOT TERRA!,slight flasjinx.
1. The begining

**Secrets**

**Disclaimer: who told you I owned something? Who was it? They lie, THEY LIE!!!!**

**Raven fans beware. Your in for a really bad scare. Bwahahaha!!!!lightning and thunder crash OOOOOh scary!!!!!hides under a rock(I almost wrote Bwahaghaghaghag!!! LOL, don't ask!)**

Chapter 1: The Beginning.( Original title I know)

**Prologue: It all began when the teen titans and the doom Patrol fought alongside each other. Their enemies, the brother hood of evil. It was comprised of four leaders. A super intelligent gorilla named Malla, a shape shifter named madam rouge, General Mortis, an extremely old man who had fought in every known battle, and the brain (a brain in a jargiggles how original).In this battle only two of the four were present, Malla and the brain. The combined group of heroes stood facing the brain and Malla. It had been along battle, and all on the heroes side believed it to be over. The only casualty was Beast boy(gasp), who was rendered temporarily unconscious only feet away(few). Suddenly the brain said something incomprehensible to Malla, and lasers appeared all around the walls. They shot light pink rays with encircled the heroes in a force field of immeasurable power. **

"oh great" mumbled Larry A.K.A. Negative man, a member of the doom patrol.

One by one the teams hit the force field with everything they had. It was of no avail. Around them the building and core reactor began to collapse. Malla picked the yellow tube that was the battery to create a worm-whole, off the floor.

" A thermogenic chain reaction. Well done Mentor, I couldn't have though of a better end for you myself." The brain taunted at the leader of the doom patrol. Just then beast boy regained consciousness.

"beast boy stop them!" shouted mentor from inside his pink prison.(**hey alliteration**)

"But.." beast boy exclaimed. He couldn't just sit there and let his friends die.

A dark negative cloud incased the inside of the force field. " This will protect us!!" exclaimed raven. "Just go!!!"

Normally beast boy didn't take orders from raven, but this time he made an exception. He didn't have time to think he just reacted. Morphing into a t-rex he ran straight at the brain, knocking Malla out of the way with a swing of his immense tail.

"Get up you stupid ape" growled the machine that spoke for The brain.

Malla stood shakily, and grabbed beast boy by his tail. Malla swung him into the wall several times, head first, making an audible crash each time. Badly wounded beast boy transformed back into his normal self, with a groan.

"Beast boy" shouted robin with dismay. This was going terribly wrong.

"Get your act together son" shouted Mentor unhelpfully.

"I'm trying" shouted beast boy. He swooped at Malla as a large eagle, and attempted to claw his face.

"Try harder" Mentor pushed, as he banged his fists against the walls of his pink prison.

"You will be the quite now!!" exclaimed Star fire enraged. She had had enough of this man.

"Your shouting is only making it worse" raven snapped. Her hood flew back to reveal that her eyes glowed with dark energy. She was furious, beast boy deserved better then this.

Malla grabbed beast boy by his wing and swung him to the ground. Malla swung his fist hard into beast boy's face. Slowly beast boy slipped out of consciousness. Malla was about to end it with a gun to beast boys head, when a large burst of black light hit him in the back. He flew across the floor and landed soundly on his head, his back against the wall.

"Get away from him" Shouted raven enraged.

She had grown tall as the generator, her cloak was billowing, her voice rough and dangerous. There were long black tentacles snaking from underneath her cloak, and four red eyes glaring straight at Malla, with deep intensity and rage.

"Ow did you escape, ittle girl" Malla questioned in his heavy African accent, a note of almost fear in his voice.

Raven picked him up in a large field of her dark energy and flung him across the room three times. Slowly he got to his feet, nursing a broken and bleeding arm. Sharp, black, blade like bolts struck him across the face and chest leaving deep bleeding gashes. She lifted him high up in the air, and tightened her grip so hard he could barley breathe.

"You want to hurt my friends, you have to go through me first" she growled right in his face, growing taller by the second.

Only minuets earlier she had broken the force field around her, and destroyed the exploding reactor, with a blast so strong, even the brain was in awe.

"What is she?" asked Rita, her voice trembling, with a hand at her neck

"She…, she is the daughter of the demon Trigon" whispered robin. He was unsettled by the scene in front of him, and by his quickness to betray her most personal secret.

"She's what? You're a fool robin, to trust that…that…that thing!" Shouted Mentor

"She is not a thing she's my friend!" star fire shouted back. Her fists were clenched with anger that this man should insult first beast boy, then Raven so. Her eyes were blazing and she seemed ready for a fight.

"She is also a valued member of the Titans." Robin chimed in, like wise angered by Mentors cruelty.

"Look at her, she's going insane" Negative man said unfeelingly, as he pointed toward raven and her vicious beating of malla.

" She's saved our asses more times then I can count, like right now. Malla was going to kill B.B. If it wasn't for raven he'd be dead. And your Yelling at him sure didn't help" Cyborg shouted back.

They all stopped fighting long enough to realize they had forgotten Beast boy, the battery, and the brain. Negative man and mentor flew after the brain who had retreated down a hall. While the titans and Rita ran to aid beast boy should he need medical attention. Robot man scooped the yellow tube off the floor, and walked to a now conscious beast boy's side.

"Friend Beast boy, you are alright?" asked the Tamarainian princess hopefully as she cradled his head.

"Yeah I'm fine Star, except for this headache. But dude what happened to raven?" Beast boy asked sitting up slowly

"Well B.B, malla had a gun to your head, and she managed to break the force field and beat the crap out of ape man over their" Said cyborg rubbing his head a little concernedly.

"Man, I didn't know she cared" Said beast boy thoughtfully. His voice was soft. " I thought…"

His thoughts were cut short by a gurgled, half chocked scream…Raven's. They all turned to see a sight so gruesome, even robot man felt sick. A French woman with short black hair and a tight red outfit had turned her arm into a long saber. She had run it through Raven's stomach, from behind. She had returned to her normal size, and all that kept her from falling was the woman's arm. A thick, dark stream of blood gushed out of Raven's mouth. She spluttered up some blood, her eyes rolled back in her head and she slumped forward.

"Your vish is my command, child. I vent through you first." Madame rouge said cruelly as she pulled her hand out, and let raven fall.

It seemed to take forever for raven to hit the ground, which she did with an audible crack, like the breaking of bones. Rouge just chuckled at the fallen girl.

"vat took you so long?" mumbled Malla unappreciatively

"I vanted to see how good she vas. Apparently not good enough." Snickered the French women cruelly, as she wiped ravens fresh blood off her arm.

**I was literally crying when I wrote this. It's so sad. I love raven. Her life sucks. Things will get better though, don't worry. But no terra, I hate her. My best friend loves her though, ah well. See you all next time. cries bye. Aaaagh I got tears on my keyboard!!!**


	2. The beast within

**Chapter 2: The Beast Within**

**Disclaimer: (insert witty, I have nothing, joke here. Because I'm to lazy)**

**Hello my dear readers, have you missed me? I've missed you. I'm sad to say that this chapter will be no happier then the last. If anything it's…oops don't want to spoil it. So read on, and have your tissues ready. You'll need them. sorry, this one's kind of short. **

"No" whispered cyborg, not wanting believing what he saw. Raven was like a little sister to him. This couldn't be happening.

"Raven!" Shouted beast boy and Starfire simultaneously.

They rushed to her side at a speed that seemed far to slow. Beast Boy slid her head onto his lap. Star fire tore raven's cloak off, and used it to bind her critical wound. Blood still spluttered from her mouth.

"wake up raven, you have to wake up" He said, shaking her gently as he could

Star fire began to weep. Just then ravens eyes opened slightly.

"Beast boy… Starfire?" she asked faintly

Beast boy let out a sigh of relief

"We are here friend" croaked star fire between sobs. She was relived. Raven would pull through, she was sure now.

"I'm glad." She smiled a slight smile, looking at them both faintly. Her eyes were half closed.

"See" said beast boy, near to tears himself "I told you I'd make you smile one day"

"You did didn't you?pause Hey… why…why can't I feel my legs, why is it so cold in here? Why…why is everything getting dark" she asked faintly trying to sit up. She failed and crumpled back into beast boys lap with a groan. Her eyes started to close even farther

"Raven!" Beast boy shouted, his fear returning " stay with me, stay awake."

"But I'm so tired. I just want to sleep" she mumbled then, coughed yet more blood onto her leotard.

"No raven stay awake, don't leave me" He shouted with a mix of fear and anger. He was tired of being left behind by those he loved most.

"I'm sorry beast boy, I have to sleep" she said, and with that she closed her eyes. Her body was limp and cold in his arms.

"Raven wake up" shouted beast boy as he began to shake her violently. " Wake up, damn you"

There was no response.

"NO, NO NO NO NO!!!" shouted star fire as she sent bolt after bolt of energy into the ceiling. Large chunks of plaster fell all around them. She buried her face into raven's chest as she wept.

Beast boy held raven close in his arms, tears streaming down his face. Slowly he rocked back and forth, with some small hope of comfort. Robin and Cyborg turned around. Along with Rita and Robot-man, They had been fighting Rouge and Malla. They knew that beast boy and star fire would see to raven, and the best way they could help her was by getting revenge. They heard star fire's cries and knew what it meant.

They couldn't move, they couldn't think, they couldn't speak. Rita closed her eyes.

"Go to your friend. We can take it from here" spoke Rita softly putting a hand on robin's shoulder. Rita turned back around in time to block a blow from one of Malla's mighty fists

He nodded slowly they made their way toward raven fallen body. Kneeling beside her, robin put his hand on Starfire's shoulders. She turned around and wept deeply into his arms.

"not again! Why, why does everyone leave me?!" howled beast boy in deep sorrow. " my parents, Terra, now raven too? WHY? You can't leave me, not you too!"

Cyborg laid a hand on his grieving friends shoulder. "there's nothing we can do B.B." He said softly, tears streamed down his face as well.

Beast boy shook his hand off. Gently he let raven slide from his lap, as he stood up slowly. "yes there is, we can get revenge." He said Solomly. His eyes were red from crying.

He started to run straight at Rouge. As he ran, fueled by his hatred, his sorrow, his pain, he began to morph. He became a beast he hadn't changed into for a long time. It had a black striped ponytail going down it's back, it's face was long with large fangs coming out of his bottom teeth. It's body was twice the size of malla's, with sharp bladelike claws. And for the first time in his life malla was truly afraid.

"You killed her, you bastards. I'll kill you, I'll kill you for what you did to her." he growled with a voice that was almost inhuman.

"My god" exclaimed Rita backing away. What had become of the boy she thought of as a son?

They didn't stand a chance. Malla, despite his strength and intelligence, was decapitated in an instant. Rouge wasn't so lucky, she was shredded a hundred times over, before she finnaly bled to death.

The titans just turned away. They couldn't blame him. Hell they would have loved to do it themselves, he had just gotten there first. The doom squad on the other hand was another thing entirely. They had never been afraid of their little changeling until now. They didn't even know he could do that. The other two had arrived just in time to see Malla and rouge die by beast boy's hand…err claws. They had neither known, nor cared about raven like the others had.

Beast boy had returned to normal and was sitting with his head in his blood covered hands weeping. Not a force in the world could comfort him now

**cries I even started crying when I wrote this. It's so sad. I told you to get tissues didn't I. it's your own fault if you didn't. But yay, rouge and malla are dead. So that's a plus. stay tuned dear readers, it will get better. I hope. Later my darlings.**


	3. Exiled

Chapter three: Exiled

**Disclaimer: I own a lot of things, like a really bad singing voice. But I do not own any of the DC comic characters. It's too bad, my story line is a lot better than theirs. **

**This chapter is going to be short too, but not as short. It also isn't going to be very happy, but it will be happier, I guess. It's not really going to get happy until next chapter. But I don't want to give much away, so you'll just have to read it to find out. an But I don't want to give much away, so you'll just have to read it to find out. Anyway enjoy, and try not to cry onto your keyboard. It makes it hard to read my stories. Please, please, please R&R.**

"Beast boy, what you did was beyond wrong. As of right now you will never be accepted on our team. You are dead to me." Mentor said coldly. ( go die in a hole somewhere mentor)

Rita tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't listen. Slowly he led his team away to pick up what remained of the brotherhood.

"whatever" whispered beast boy as he rose to his feet. " I already left your team"

Slowly Cyborg lifted ravens limp body into his arms. Suddenly a heart moniter on his arm started to slowly blink. It matched a heartbeat that was not his own. Slowly he put raven down, and pressed two fingers to her neck.

"what strange ritual is this?" asked a now no longer crying Starfire.

"he's taking her pulse. Measuring her hearbeat" said robin in confusion. "She's dead cyborg that isn't going to change."

"no, she isn't. (Yay ) she's close, but she's not gone.(boo ) She's in a healing trance. But I don't think that can even do it all the way."

"Then we must help her. She will live, she must." Cried star fire in dismay. Her friend could be saved and all they were doing was standing there stupidly.

"And just where the hell are we going to get medical supplies?" yelled beast boy. He wasn't even sure why he was yelling. It just seemed like the thing to do.

"The closest town is miles away. We have to get her the jet." Replied robin.

"But is that not far away as well" asked starfire her hope sinking.

"face it guys there isn't a lot we can do." Cyborg said solomly

"No, I won't accept that! I won't let her die again! I can't just sit back and let her suffer! And if you're not going to help get out of my way!" beast boy shouted at his friends. Their faces were twisted in shock, or shame. He picked her up in his arms "I'll fly her there myself if I have to!"

"wait B.B…" shouted Cyborg. But it was too late, he had morphed into a pterodactyl and flew off. He sighed. "get her to the jet. We'll tell you how to drive over the communicator."

As he flew, he remained thoughtless save for this _You have to be okay, you just have to. I'll save you, you'll be fine._ Even though, he himself had very little hope. He looked down at the dying girl hanging in his claws. She would have seemed to be peaceful, if not for the blood coming out of her slightly open mouth. Tears began to stream down his face. He was forced to look away. He could no longer take the sight. _I have to focus_ he thought, putting ravens bleeding image out of his mind. Suddenly the Jungle ended, and it was only a mater of moments before he reached a town and hospital. And there it was looming on the horizon, he quickened his pace, hope returning. Slowly he circled above it. _Damn it. Where the hell is the hospital, I don't have time for this crap. _He thought angrily. Suddenly he spotted it, and went straight into a dive, head first. It must have been a spectacle for those below. He quite literally, broke through the hospital door and laid raven down on a gurney. Not all of the ER staff might have spoken English well, but they could figure out what was wrong. Hurriedly the got an IV in her floating arms, and rushed her into the emergency room. Beast boy watched the crumpled figure move out of sight. He slouched against the wall. Slowly he opened his communicator and a picture robin in the jet appeared on the screen.

"She's in," mumbled beast boy exhaustedly

robbin nodded. "Good job beast boy" he said with a half smile, however, it was quickly erased. "But what you did back there, that was not okay. You turned back into the beast. You killed two people. Granted, they probably killed many people themselves, but that doesn't make it right. You are on temporary probation until we're sure you can control the beast."

Beast boy just nodded. "listen Robin, I'm really tired, I think I just need to sleep." He said closing his eyes. He wouldn't wake up for an hour. When he did he would find he was in the waiting room, with four worried looking titans looking down.

Starfire paced back and forth so quickly that she had worn a hole in the floor. She was chanting something, in her native tounge. Cyorg was getting a pop from a vending machine, and robin was trying to get star fire to relax. Beast boy just sat there, staring at his hands. He hadn't moved in 15 minuets, apart from when he woke up. Robin finally convinced star fire to sit down, when a nurse came out of the doors.

"Please, how is our friend" asked starfire nervously, gliding half heartedly up to the blond women.

The nurse looked down "I'm afraid I have some bad news."

Raven looked so small in her hospital bed. A respirator was attached to her mouth, and there was an I.V. in her hand. She no longer wore her signature black leotard, it was replaced by a white hospital gown. Her hair was splayed out around her head messily. She almost seemed paler then normal.

"please, I do not understand. What is a coma?" Starfire asked , confused as to what was wrong with her best friend..

"It's like a long sleep star. One with no dreams and you won't necessarily wake up from it." Cyborg said looking away. He didn't want to face the girl he thought of as a little sister, in such pain.

"But she will wake up won't she? She will be fine?" Starfire asked hopefully. Her eyes pleaded for them to tell her that raven would be okay.

"We don't know Starfire. She used a lot of her powers in fighting malla. She didn't have much left to heal herself." Robin said as put his arms around Starfire.

"This is all my fault," Muttered Beastboy "if I had just gotten to the brain in the first place she would be fine." He put his head in his hands. "She could die, and it's all because of me."

"Dude don't beat yourself up. We were to busy fighting with each other to pay attention to what was happening to her." Cyborg tried to reassure his friend. "If anyone's at fault it's us, yall.

Beast Boy just shook his head. Suddenly the communicators started to beep.

"Doctor light." Mumbled robbin

"But we can't leave friend raven. She needs us. We have to be here when she wakes up!!!" exclaimed Starfire. Her eyes plead with robbin. Slowly he nodded. Star smiled and hugged the pointy haired teen.

"I'll call in titans east" said cyborg, as he flipped open the yellow and black communicator.

"Hey Sparky, sup" exclaimed the leader of titans east, bumble bee. She smilled at him, but it faded when she saw he didn't smile back.

"hey bee, we got a bit of a situation here. We were wondering if you could take care of things back on our home turf." He said, trying his best at a smile.

"Sure but what's going on?" asked Bumble bee worriedly

"You might want to bring your team in. this something they probably want to see."

"Umm sure" bee turned around and shouted for her team to come into the main room "all right there here now, what's so important you can't save your own town?" asked bumble bee sacrasticly

Cyborg turned around slowly, and let titans east see ravens camotose form.

"Raven!? NO!" shouted aqua lad in dismay. He had known the original titans longer then rest of his team, so he had a stronger attachment to the them. He put his hand on his forehead, and looked down. Not comprehending what he had just seen.

"My god, what happened to her." Bumble bee asked in horror. Mas and Menos hugged each other tightly and closed their eyes, not wanting to see the tragedy in front of them.

Cyborg turned around to face robin. "I'll be in the hall" he said quietly. He didn't want the others to relive the horrors that happened that day.

Once in the scarcely decorated hallway he began to speak again. "She was…. Here, it's easier to explain if I upload the images from my artificial eye." In a moment he had a small wire attached to his communicator. It showed them everything he had seen, from ravens attack, to the nurse telling them she might not recover from the coma. Mas and menos looked away and began to wretch, when beast boy tore the brotherhood to shreds.

"you guys had better get going if you want to catch Dr light." He said solomly.

Titans east looked at each other. They nodded. Cyborg closed the link.

**Ooooh, I think that it was my best ending for a chapter EVER!!! Or at least in this story. Poor Raven and Beastboy, they just aren't getting any luckier. Just when you think everything is going to be okay, something else bad happens. I'm soooo mean. Oh well, see you again soon. Until then tell me how much you love me!!!lol!**


End file.
